On the other side of hate
by thehalf.bloodedprince
Summary: Hermione is going to broke up with Ron and realizes that she has a crush on her dark potions professor. What will happen when Severus gets to know?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be the second fanfic from me. I hope you like it. Yes, it is Severus Snape and Hermione Granger once again, but they have hooked me. I am too addicted to them. There is going to be a Teacher/Student relationship but nothing is going to happen before Hermione has graduated and has gotten the apprenticeship in potions. And of course, Hermione will be of age before they get together.**

** Alright, I have spoken and exposed too much already so please go on and read.**

* * *

It was the last class for the day and Professor Snape sighed. All of the students were dunderheads, no, except one of them, Miss Granger. She had proven herself worthy of getting an apprenticeship in potions, but she was annoying, Gryffindor and an insufferable know-it-all. But she was ready to become a potions mistress and she would be the best potions mistress the Wizarding World had ever seen and he, Severus Snape, would make sure of it.

He wanted to crush her with pressure and give her too many essays to do but she had always done everything without even complaining as other students did. Severus was waiting for a day that Miss Granger would do a mistake in his class but it wasn't obviously coming, he was sure that Miss Granger had never done any mistakes in other classes that she was a perfect student.

_"Damn why can't you do one mistake," _Severus thought and scowled down on Hermione's essay as it had insulted him. It was perfect as always so he was forced to give an O once again. _"Alright I am going to ask her my apprentice tomorrow," _Severus thought but he had thought the same yesterday and last week and had done nothing. He was procrastinating and he knew it.

The next paper was Mr. Weasley's. Oh how he hated the boy, Severus had no idea what Miss Granger saw in him. In his opinion, Miss Granger needed someone who matched her intelligence, someone who could have a proper conversation and someone who would really care for her not just for shagging and snogging all the time. _"It is not good to think something like this. She would never love you or want anything to do with you." _a traitorous voice inside of his head whispered. "Shut up," Severus murmured quietly and gave a P for Mr. Weasley's essay. As dreadful as it was he didn't want him to fail because the dunderhead would have to take his N.E.W.T class again.

* * *

"Hermione, I will never do essays without you again! Do you know what that great git did?" Ron whined and glared at Hermione.

"Ron, you know that I won't be doing your jobs in the future and you need to do something by yourself now on. If it is about the grade read the feedback he has given you and learn something about your mistakes," Hermione sighed and seemed to get frustrated by her boyfriend complaining.

"But Hermione..." Ron began and looked at her like a lost puppy.

"Ron, you know that that look doesn't work on me. Please, could I get a moment of peace?" Hermione argued and the frustration was showing through her honey-brown eyes.

"Alright then..." Ron murmured defeated and walked away.

"Finally, silence." Hermione gasped after Ron had left and began to write her potions essay. She wanted it to be as perfect as it always was.

"Hermione, I thought I would find you here," Ginny said and sat next to Hermione. "Please tell what my stupid brother has done again, I can see it from your face."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "He thinks that I will always do his homework and probably that I will be doing his jobs in the future too. I have told him that he has to put some effort by himself to school because I won't do it for him. Why does this have to be so damn hard?" She moaned.

"I have always thought that you and Ron would match together but as it seems it is not true. Dumb him, he isn't worth it. All he thinks about is snogging and shagging," Ginny explained and smiled at Hermione, "You can do much better than Ron, Hermione."

"But I love him, Ginny... It is not that bad actually. I couldn't hurt him," Hermione said defeated.

"Hermione, I think you truly love him. Why else you would stay with someone like Ron." Ginny said and began to write her DADA essay as well.

* * *

Ron was angry, now he would have to do all by himself and he didn't like it at all. _"Does she think that I am stupid or something?" _he thought angrily. Ron paced in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked and sat on the couch. "Lover quarrel huh?"

"Hermione thinks that I am too stupid to do anything. 'You have to put more effort into school' she thinks", Ron whined, "Who the hell she thinks she is? She is annoying."

Little did he know that Hermione was standing right behind him. "Alright then! If I am so annoying you can do everything by yourself I don't care anymore!" she yelled and ran to her rooms.

"What did I do now?" Ron asked as nothing has happened.

"I think you screwed up a big-time, Ron," Harry replied. "I think you have to apologize to her."

"Why?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Oh, God..." Harry sighed and stood up from the couch. "You have to change mate, Hermione isn't going to take your whining any longer. I hope you realize that." And with that Harry walked away.

"Bloody hell, he is right I have to change," Ron murmured to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and if there's something I need to change please tell.**

**I have to tell you that Hermione is going to be the first apprentice Severus has had. Exciting isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Offering the apprenticeship

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, written because the author has an abiding love for the works of J. K. ROWLING. The plot is mine but none of these characters belong to me.

**A/N: There is going to be a graduation ball but not in this chapter. Go on and read. **

* * *

Hermione was seated next to Harry at the breakfast table and didn't give even a glance for Ron. She was about to break up with him because she had had enough of his stupid games. Hermione was thinking about what was the best way to tell Ron that she wasn't happy and that she wanted some space.

"Hermione," Ron said softly and Hermione looked up to see his face. "I am truly sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. Could you give me a second chance?"

Hermione sighed. "I have had enough, Ron. You keep telling me that you are going to change your behavior towards me and nothing happens. How can I believe you that a second chance would change anything?"

"Please Hermione, I have thought about things and I love you. Please?" Ron asked and looked at her as cutely as he could.

"Alright then, but this is the last chance, Ron," Hermione said and Ron smirked like an idiot at Harry.

* * *

Severus followed the event between Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. It seemed like they had gotten back together and it disgusted him. She deserved better than that dunderhead. Not that he would save her from Mr. Weasley but she could do better.

Severus stood up and began to stroll over the Gryffindor Breakfast table. "Miss Granger, I need you in my office right now!" he commanded and strode away his robes billowing behind him.

"Bloody hell, what the hell does Snape want?" Ron stated.

"Professor Snape, Ron. And how could I know, maybe I am going to get detention for nothing or something like that," Hermione said wondering why she was needed.

"Go on Hermione, we will wait for you in front of the DADA class," Harry said, "And tell what the great git wanted."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione corrected sighing and ran after Severus.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, but maybe she is going to get an apprenticeship, she is brilliant in potions," Harry wondered more to himself than Ron.

"Nah, it isn't that. Snape never takes apprentices and he hates Hermione," Ron said his mouth full of food. "By the way, who are you going to take to the ball?"

* * *

Severus left the door open so Miss Granger would get inside faster so he could get her even faster away. He rubbed his temples because there was a headache coming on. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Severus said.

"Sit!" he commanded.

"Do you have any ideas why I would have asked you here this morning?" Severus questioned.

"No, I don't. Is this about my grades or have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Ahh... Finally, I have found a question that our little know-it-all can't answer," Severus said smirking obviously happy about that he had got a chance to insult her before offering her the place as his apprentice.

"If you wanted me here to insult me then I would get to leave I have a DADA class this morning and I don't want to be late," Hermione snapped and stood up.

"I am sorry Miss Granger. Have you thought about what you would like to do after your graduation?" Severus asked curiously and sat down to the bench next to her.

"I have not really thought about it. But why?" Hermione wondered aloud and looked at the Professor with confusion.

"Would you be interested to have an apprenticeship?" Severus steered.

"I... Wait a moment," Hermione said and her brains seemed to work really fast. Then there was an obvious question in her face.

"Go on and ask, Miss Granger I can see that you have a question," Severus said and stood up and wandered behind his desk.

"Are you telling me that you wanted to offer me an apprenticeship?" Hermione asked and was obviously stunned. "But you have never taken anyone as an apprentice."

"Yes, I am offering you an apprenticeship in potions," Severus sighed and his expression turned serious. "And yes, I haven't taken anyone else as an apprentice because no-one else has given me the impression that they could take the pressure. But you Miss Granger, you are an extraordinary witch and I have never seen someone as good as you in potions."

Hermione blushed, she had never got any compliments from Professor Snape.

"So are you interested?" Severus asked and was worried that she would say no. That would be humiliating.

"I need to think about it Professor," Hermione said and smiled at him.

"Alright, I give you two days Miss Granger and then you have to decide," Severus explained. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Hermione said respectfully before she got out of the door.

"Thank you indeed," Severus murmured to himself. These were going to be the longest two days he had ever had and Severus knew it perfectly well. Why hadn't he waited until tomorrow?

* * *

Hermione was about to be late from the DADA class. _"Damn, Professor Lupin will never understand why I was late." _Hermione thought sadly while opening the door which led her to the classroom.

"Good for you to come, Miss Granger, take a seat and I want to see you after class," Remus said and continued the lesson.

Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione, "So what did the bat of the dungeons want?" they asked in unison.

"Later boys, I want to concentrate on the lesson," Hermione snapped. "And it would be good for you too to listen if you want to get to be Aurors after your graduation."

"Alright, Hermione," Ron said and turned his attention back to the lesson. And Harry did the same.

Actually Hermione couldn't concentrate at all because she was trying to decide if she should answer yes or no. Hermione knew that she wanted the place as an apprentice but it was in potions and with Professor Snape, who obviously hated her. Hermione knew that she would get a place as an apprentice from any potions master she knew. But still, there was something inside of her telling that she should accept Professor Snape's offer.

These were going to be the longest two days she had ever had, and she knew it perfectly well.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but Severus finally offered the apprenticeship. Is Hermione going to accept or not? You will find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Accepted

* * *

Hermione stayed after class just as Remus has asked her. She told Harry and Ron to go to the next class already.

"So did Severus, sorry, Professor Snape ask you to his apprentice?" Remus asked curiously.

"WHAT? How did you know?" Hermione was surprised that Remus knew about that, "Oh, of course, he told you."

"Yes, he mentioned something. You must be brilliant because Severus has never taken anyone as an apprentice," Remus replied, "And I think your presence would do wonders to him, maybe he would be more social."

"Sorry, Professor, but I haven't accepted yet. I don't know if I should accept his offer at all..." Hermione began and continued, "He actually hates me, and before he asked me he insulted me again."

"Sounds like Severus Snape, you see that he is a complicated man, he has always been even at school," Remus explained. "His bark is worse than his bite. Hermione, do you understand what I mean? He likes you if he hated you he wouldn't have even asked."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked simply confused.

"I believe that you would be a perfect potion mistress if you truly are that brilliant as everyone has told," Remus explained and smiled at her.

"Professor..." Hermione began blushing but was interrupted by Remus.

"It is Remus, you can call me Remus when we are not around other students," Remus said smiling.

"Sorry, Prof... Remus, but I think I have to leave now, I have class after yours and actually it is Professor Snape's and I wouldn't want to be late, you know how awful he is," Hermione explained and stood up. "Thanks, Remus I think this helped a bit with the decision."

"No problem. You can always come and speak with me whenever you need someone to speak with," Remus replied standing up and walked up to the door. "Actually I could come by and tell Severus why you were late."

"Remus I would really appreciate it but you don't have to, take a break. I can explain this to him after class," Hermione said and smiled at Remus who opened the door to Hermione like a perfect gentleman.

* * *

"20 points from Gryffindor for being late Miss Granger!" Severus snapped when Hermione got through the door.

"But Prof..." Hermione began.

"After class Miss Granger get to your seat now," Severus commanded and continued to teach the class.

"What did Remus, sorry, Professor Lupin want?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Ah, it was nothing he just asked why I was late for class nothing else," Hermione explained.

"You didn't get detention did you?" Ron asked from the other side of Hermione.

"No, Ron, I didn't get detention," Hermione replied. "But I think I will get soon if we don't shut our mouths now." She said glancing towards Professor Snape whom eyes were on them.

"Miss Granger, please explain what is so interesting that you have to disturb the class," Severus said silkily his voice deep which meant that she had crossed the line for just now.

"I am sorry Prof..."

"Detention Miss Granger!" Severus snapped and turned back to his potion.

"Hermione it isn't your fault that greasy git is just having a bad day again," Harry tried to comfort Hermione.

"He has always a bad day," Hermione corrected and scowled at the potions professor. And earned a scowl back from the professor. _"I should have accepted Remus' offer," _she thought angrily.

* * *

Hermione stayed after class just like she was asked to and scowled Professor Snape's desk. Once again she would be late from a class just because of the snarky potions master.

"What have you to say about yourself?" Severus snapped.

"I apologize professor but Remus, sorry, Professor Lupin asked to see me after class and that's why I was late," Hermione explained still scowling the desk as it had insulted her.

"I see, have you thought about the apprenticeship?" Severus questioned and pushed his greasy hair back with his huge hand.

"Yes actually, Rem... Professor Lupin helped me decide for sure," Hermione replied and looked up from the desk to Severus' eyes.

"And?" Severus demanded.

"Yes, I will accept your offer," Hermione said and smiled at him.

Severus sighed in relief. "As you have accepted my offer, you will see me tomorrow at Dumbledore's office. And are you sure about this? I wouldn't like you to regret this few months later."

"I am sure, Professor," Hermione answered and stood up, "Can I go now before I am late from class again?"

"Of course," Severus said in a deep voice. "And don't forget to come tomorrow! And the detention with me still stands!" He yelled after her.

* * *

When Severus got back to grade the papers he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Severus said without looking up from the essay he was grading, "Oh, it is you."

"Hello, Severus," Remus said and came through the door.

"What do you want werewolf?" Severus snapped.

"I came to see if you weren't as grumpy as you usually are but as I see I was wrong," Remus replied with a smirk playing on his mouth, "Actually I came to ask if Hermione accepted your offer?"

"Yes, she accepted it. Why did you encourage her? You know that I will pressure her until she gives up," Severus asked curiously.

"I encouraged her just because I think that her presence would do some good for you. As it seems that you don't like us that much, maybe you would come to like Hermione," Remus said smirking.

"What are you implying?" Severus said standing up from his desk. He was furious now and Remus knew it.

"Nothing, don't jump in conclusions but I think that Hermione's presence does wonders to anyone," Remus continued and Severus scowled at him.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Severus questioned and then there was another knock on his office door. "Come in if you aren't a Gryffindor!"

"Good evening, Severus," McGonagall said and got into his office.

"Why is my office full of Gryffindors? This ain't the teacher's room," Severus murmured more to himself than McGonagall and Remus.

"But Severus we are your friends and we want to visit you," McGonagall smirked at Remus who smirked at Severus.

"Why are you here Minerva?" Severus asked, wanting both of them out from his office.

"But why Severus I wanted to visit an old friend of mine and I guess Gryffindor is going to win Slytherin today in Quidditch," Minerva said smirking again and trying to tease Severus.

"I am sure of it," Severus murmured quietly, "if the boy wonder doesn't find a way to kill himself, he has a gift..."

"Ahh, did I hear a compliment from Sevie? I have to go and report this to the Daily Prophet," Remus teased and left Severus' office before Severus could hex him into oblivion.

"I was about to say that the dunderhead has a gift on finding himself almost dead every year, I don't know how that is possible, but it seems not to be impossible," Severus murmured. "And Minerva can't you just go if you didn't have anything else to tell me?"

"Ahh, don't forget that it is the brandy day today in my place if Gryffindor wins," Minerva replied smirking and left his office.

"Damn those Gryffindors," Severus growled with a scowl and got back to grading the papers. "And damn the Slytherin team if they lose!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you like? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Broken

**A/N: Ron will ruin everything again and Severus hurts Hermione as well. **

* * *

"Hey, Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked and sat down next to Ron.

"Nothing," Ron murmured, "Actually I have thought about us."

"What about us?" Hermione questioned and felt fear go through her spine. She loved Ron really much he just couldn't give up, not yet.

"I have thought if we're meant to be together, we don't have almost any time together and we fight like every day," Ron explained carefully and looked at Hermione's face, "I don't mean that I don't love you but our relationship is dying."

"Oh, Ron. You know I love you isn't it enough?" Hermione questioned and kissed him.

"Hermione, I think I need some space. I just want to think about things," Ron said and stood up.

"Oh, alright. Take your time," Hermione replied and stood up too, "If you don't want this anymore, Ron, please tell me."

"Yes, I will tell you, but for now all I want is time," Ron said pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione pushed away from the hug and went for a walk. She wanted to clean her thoughts and get some fresh air. Maybe time would fix everything and if it didn't she didn't have any ideas what to do if Ron left. He was her whole world and her everything.

* * *

Severus had gone for a walk when he heard someone sobbing. _"What the fuck?" _he thought and made his way towards the big tree close to the beach. Then he saw Miss Granger crying behind the tree. Severus felt like he should go and ask why she was crying but then dismissed the idea and turned to walk away.

"Oh hello Professor," Hermione said shakily.

_"Damn now I can't leave," _Severus thought and turned towards the place where he had heard Hermione's voice. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he simply replied.

"Oh, sorry, you were probably just going to leave just like everyone else," Hermione said and began to sob again.

"Yes, I was about to leave, but now that you are crying again I won't," Severus replied and sat down on the ground right next to Hermione. "So tell me why are you crying?"

"It is nothing actually," Hermione replied and looked at Severus' face. "It was just R-Ron..."

"What has that dunderhead done?" Severus questioned and sudden anger went through his spine.

"Ron wanted to get back together and then he tells me that he needs space, I don't know what I have done wrong," Hermione explained and felt numb.

"Ah, that dunderhead. Why are you with him at all? You could do much better than him," Severus said standing up giving his hand to help Hermione up from the cold ground.

"I love him," Hermione replied taking his hand, "And Ron is the man I want, there's no-one else who would like to be with someone like me. I am just a bookworm, know-it-all. And even worse a mudblood..."

"NEVER USE THAT WORD WHEN I AM AROUND!" Severus yelled at her.

"But that's what I am. Nothing but a mudblood, that's what I have been called for from the second year to this year." Hermione said and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Severus noticed that he had done a mistake losing his temper like that and panicked. "I am sorry Miss Granger, I didn't mean to yell at you, but I have only bad memories about that word, please don't use that word ever again." He said bitter grief showing through his eyes.

"You mean that you lost someone because of that word?" Hermione asked curiously and saw that Severus scowled at her. "Sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to..." she began but was interrupted by Severus.

"Don't apologize, and yes I lost someone I loved because I used that word," Severus said bitterly looking at the darkening sky.

"It was Lily Potter, wasn't it? That's why you have hated Harry from the beginning? You loved his mother," Hermione said accidentally thinking aloud and noticed almost immediately that she had made a big mistake.

"WHAT? How do you know?" Severus interrogated taking Hermione from her arms and shook her. "You will never speak about that again, do you understand?" his eyes were full of anger and pain and his voice was so low that it scared Hermione.

"Professor, please, you are hurting me, please let me go," Hermione whimpered with pain and tried to get out of his grip.

Severus let go of her and she fell to the ground. "GO! Leave, I don't want to see you anymore today," he growled.

Hermione got up from where she had landed and begun to run away crying. She was scared of him and didn't even look back to see if he was following or not.

Severus just stood there stunned about what he had just done. _"FUCK FUCK FUCK. I shouldn't have hurt her, she didn't do anything but just thinking aloud." _Severus thought and walked back to the castle the same way Hermione had just ran away from him. Severus thought all the ways he could make this up to her and took a glass and poured it full of whiskey. He downed the liquid and fulled the glass again. He knew that he would regret this the next day but didn't stop drinking until he drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: So Severus hurt her unintentionally and regrets what he did. There will be a Ball in the next chapter and guess what Ron hasn't asked for Hermione to dance with him. **

**I have been scared of publishing this chapter so please review, tell me what you like and don't like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the floor

**A/N: Sorry I have been busy lately so I haven't had time to update. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

The next day...

Hermione was getting ready for the Ball, she was going with Viktor Krum because Ron had never asked her and that was something that made her angry. And then there was Professor Snape and that ceremony which made her his apprentice. Hermione was excited even if the Professor had hurt her a day ago but he probably did it unintentionally and regretted it.

Hermione realized that the ceremony would be held after the Ball and that she wouldn't have time to change the dress. So she was forced to go there with her dress on. _"Maybe Professor Snape will finally realize that I am woman," _Hermione guessed and after a while, she realized that she had been daydreaming about her handsome, sexy and dark potions professor. _"No, he is not handsome and sexy, I don't even like him that much that I would consider him sexy..." _Hermione thought angry to herself for thinking something like that. "But he has a very sexy voice, and his eyes are so beautiful, Hermione you do like him," the traitorous voice inside her head whispered. _"Shut up!"_ Hermione screamed in her mind and almost began to beat her head to the wall.

Hermione hurried back to thinking about the Ball and tried to forget about her dark potions professor.

"Hermione are you ready?!" Ginny yelled from the other room.

"Yes I just have to get my hair up," Hermione replied and struggled with her bushy hair. "Ginny please help me!"

"Alright, I know one charm which could help you," Ginny replied and took her wand. With a jerk of her wand, she had cast a spell that made Hermione's unruly hair go straight and then Ginny began to make a haircut for her. When she was finished Hermione looked herself from the mirror.

"Oh, It is beautiful," Hermione gasped.

"I thought that you would like it," Ginny replied smiling at her.

"Thank you, Ginny, you are the best friend ever!" Hermione said and threw her arms around Ginny.

"Alright, I think it is time for us to get dressed and Hermione if he doesn't think that you are beautiful he has to be blind," Ginny said softly and turned around to go to change her dress on.

"Who is she talking about?" Hermione wondered aloud and took her silky red dress from the box. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it was when she had ordered. Hermione ran her fingers on the fabric of the dress, it was soft and she wanted to do nothing else than wear it now.

* * *

"Wow!" Ginny gasped when she returned to Hermione's room, "Hermione you're beautiful, that dress suits you really well."

"Well thank you, Ginny, you too don't look bad in your dress," Hermione claimed, smiling widely and turned her head to see how much time they had used in the dressing. "Oh Lord, Ginny we are going to be late if we don't go now," she said and they both stormed off from the room.

When they got to the stairs they slowed a bit both taking a deep breath.

"Oh, I see Neville over there already, see you, Hermione," Ginny said and started to go down the stairs. Neville was a lucky guy to get Ginny to dance with him because she was so beautiful this night.

Hermione took in a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs. All the eyes were turned on her when she was going down.

* * *

Severus was standing at the Great Hall having a conversation with Dumbledore. The conversation was actually really boring and the Headmaster turned his attention towards the stairs too. _"Why is everyone staring at the stairs?" _Severus thought curiously and turned his head to the direction where everyone was looking. "Wow!" slipped from his lips when he saw Hermione landing down to the Great Hall. _"She is beautiful," _he thought dreamingly.

"Yes, Severus, she is beautiful," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"What?" Severus questioned but Dumbledore had already left. _"What the hell did he mean by that?" _he thought confused and turned his head again to Hermione's direction. When Severus saw Viktor Krum kissing her palms something happened, there was a huge twinge in his heart. _"What the hell was that?" _Severus thought, _"Am I having a crush on her or something? What is this? I can't be jealous of that Bulgarian idiot." _But little did he know that this was just the beginning.

Severus strode away from the Great Hall. He couldn't watch her with Krum anymore.

* * *

When Hermione had got down the stairs to the Great Hall she noticed that everyone had turned their attention on her even the Slytherins. Suddenly she felt really nervous and her hands had begun to shake. Then she saw Krum coming to her. He was really handsome and Hermione was happy that she had agreed to dance with him.

"Good afternoon, Her-my-own-ny," Krum said nervously, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you Viktor," Hermione replied taking his offered hand and there was a deep blush on her cheeks. "You look really good too."

Viktor took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is short but the ceremony is in the next chapter. And Yes Severus was jealous of Krum, this is just the beginning of his confusion ;)**

**Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ceremony

**A/N: It will continue from the end of the dance to the ceremony. And there's gonna be a kiss. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

This was probably the happiest day of her life. Hermione was so delighted that she had danced with Viktor Krum. He had been acting like the perfect gentleman he was. She smiled and then there was a dark shadow looming over her.

"Miss Granger I guess you owe me this dance," Severus said with his love voice and offered his hand.

Hermione was shocked. The same professor had yesterday hurt her, even if it was unintentional, and now he was offering her his hand to dance.

"A-alright then p-professor," Hermione stuttered nervously taking his hand.

As Severus led Hermione back on the floor he thought all the possible ways of apologizing to her, his behavior yesterday. When Severus put one of his hands on Hermione's waist and took her other hand into his larger one, Severus felt something strange going through his spine. Hermione seemed to be nervous too when he looked down at her face.

Severus opened his mouth and whispered, "Miss Granger, I have to apologize for my behavior from yesterday. I shouldn't have overreacted like that and I never should have hurt you. Could you forgive me?"

Hermione was stunned, first Professor Snape had asked her dance and then he had apologized to her the world was probably coming to an end. "I forgive you Professor, and I know that you didn't mean to hurt me intentionally. It just happened. And I have to apologize too, I shouldn't have said anything like that. I was too deep in thought. Can you forgive me?"

"You are forgiven," Severus replied and Hermione could say that she saw the dark potions professor smile or was it a smirk she wasn't sure. "Are you ready to leave for the ceremony?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you are ready to leave for the ceremony, Dumbledore is waiting," Severus repeated and looked at his watch.

"Ah, I am coming I will just tell Krum first, just go ahead professor I will be there soon," Hermione said turning away from Severus and walked her way to Krum.

Severus was reluctant to let her go. _"Alright, then I will wait for her in the Great Hall," _Severus thought and walked off from the Ballroom.

* * *

After Hermione had said her goodbyes to her friends she ran after Severus, just to notice that he was waiting for her at the Great Hall.

"Ready, Miss Granger?" Severus questioned and offered her his arm.

Hermione blushed taking his arm and nodded her agreement. _"He is so damn gentle and even handsome, Hermione you like him," _the voice inside her head whispered traitorously. And she let out a giggle.

"What is so amusing?" Severus asked confused.

"Oh, nothing, I just..."She began.

"Ah, I see. You are nervous aren't you?" Severus questioned.

"A little bit yes, but..." Hermione began but was interrupted by Severus again.

"Don't worry it will be over soon," Severus murmured softly and said the password for the stone gargoyle to get their entry to the headmaster's office.

"Why couldn't you let me finish my sentences. I was about to..." and yet again Hermione was interrupted now by Dumbledore.

"Ah, welcome Miss Granger and Severus," Dumbledore greeted smiling. "Lemon drop?"

Severus and Hermione shook their heads refusing his offer. "No? Alright then," Dumbledore said and sat behind his desk and obeyed Hermione and Severus to take a seat too. "Miss Granger, you have accepted Severus' offer to become his apprentice? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," she replied and smiled nervously.

"Alright then, Se..." Dumbledore began and was interrupted by Severus.

"Could we just get to the point that we both sign the contract and bind it?" Severus said his hands shaking. He knew that the contract would be bonded with a kiss, luckily he had avoided it because there was no chance that he would have kissed another man to become potions apprentice. Severus tried not to think about kissing Hermione because that made his stomach do flip flops for some unknown reason. _"You have waited for this, haven't you? You are a weak man, Severus, longing for a teenage girl's attention," _the traitorous voice inside his head whispered. _"Shut up!" _he thought angrily.

"Ah, impatient are we Severus?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling and Severus just scowled at him. "Alright, then you know what you have to do Severus?" Dumbledore asked and Severus nodded nervously turning his gaze on Hermione and on her lips. Hermione didn't notice that and Severus turned his gaze away blushing a little.

"Miss Granger, get up," Severus commanded and Hermione stood up. "Come here and take my left hand with your right hand and then the other with your left hand our hands should cross. Understood?" Hermione nodded and did as she was told.

"We are ready now, Albus we can begin the contract's binding ceremony," Severus murmured and turned his gaze from Dumbledore to Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor Snape, but what am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"You will r-repeat e-everything t-that D-Dumbledore s-says a-and..." Severus stuttered but couldn't say the last sentence.

"AND, what?" Hermione questioned, turning her gaze from Severus' eyes to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus you haven't told her, haven't you?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling even more.

"Just tell me what it is, it can't be that bad, I guess," Hermione challenged and gave a nervous look at Severus.

"Her... Miss Granger... I... I a-am s-sorry b-but..." Severus tried to stutter but the words just didn't come out.

"Dumbledore, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"You are going to bind this contract... by kissing your... by kissing Severus, because he is going to be your Master," Dumbledore explained carefully and Hermione paled slightly.

"Alright, lets' get over it," Hermione said and breathed out loud.

"I a-am s-so s-sorry M-miss G-Granger, I should h-have..." Severus took a breath and continued, "told you."

"It's nothing Severus," Hermione said and noticed that she had just let her Professor's first name slip out of her mouth. Now she was so nervous that her hands were shaking and Severus could probably notice it too.

Severus soon noticed that his whole body was shaking when he looked at Hermione. She was so beautiful and he really did want to kiss her... _"What the hell am I thinking? She is my student and future apprentice, not my wife! Get a grip!" _Severus thought angry at himself.

"So let's begin? Hermione repeat all the things I say and then Severus as well as you know..." Albus instructed and began to read from the parchment he had and Hermione repeated after him. And then it was Severus' turn who remembered the whole thing from external memory. "Alright," Dumbledore said and looked at them.

"Ok, you can kiss the apprentice," Dumbledore said chuckling.

Severus stared at Hermione certainly shocked because yes he wanted to kiss her, but then again his mind was screaming at him and he had a feeling that he might as well have a crush on her... _"I don't have a crush on her!" _he thought stubbornly. But then there was the traitorous voice again _"But look at her, she is a beautiful woman and she looks quite good tonight."_ That was something which made him scowl.

Hermione was trembling and looked at her Master's eyes. They were truly beautiful. _"Just could you kiss me already!" _Hermione thought and looked at him.

Severus sensed what she was thinking and lowered his head so close that their lips almost thought. Hermione closed the gap between them and then suddenly there was a golden light surrounding them.

When the kiss ended Severus and Hermione couldn't look at each other. Hermione stared out of the window and Severus scowled at the floor.

"Alright then, Hermione you are now Severus' apprentice and Severus you are Hermione's master and you are bonded to take good care of her. And then the sleeping arrangments..."'

"What about them?" Severus questioned because Hermione seemed to be in some sort of dreamland.

_"I just kissed my professor, I just kissed my professor..." _Hermione kept repeating in her mind. _"And I liked it." _

Severus waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. "Miss Granger?" Hermione didn't seem to notice him at all she was so shocked that she had liked Severus' kissing her, it should have been Ron who she thought about but, no, Severus had invaded her thoughts.

"Hermione, wake up!" Severus yelled at her ear and she snapped from her thoughts.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione snapped and saw that Severus rolled his eyes.

"Because we are speaking about your sleeping arrangments," he said and rolled his eyes again.

"What about it?" Hermione questioned and looked at Dumbledore, "Couldn't I just sleep with other Gryffindors?"

"Hermione it would be stupid for you to sleep far away from the Dungeons, so there will be a room arranged for you in there. I will order the house elves to get your stuff down there and I guess Severus will show your way to your rooms," Dumbledore explained and Hermione noticed that his eyes were twinkling again.

"Alright then, Severus, I would like to see my new rooms," Hermione said and smiled at him. After that, she would have to remember to tell her friends about her new position as a potions apprentice. But it could wait for the next day because now she wanted to get off her dress and get a bath.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, Hermione liked Severus' kiss. And in the next chapter, there will be something more. **

**Thanks for your reviews I have loved to read them and please keep reviewing this is my second fanfic in English. **

**I am scared if I have made too many mistakes as I am from Finland. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First day as an apprentice

**A/N: Please review, if this is bad or something I need to know. If you want to request something do it! I will try to update these chapters a few times a week because I am extremely tired. **

* * *

Hermione followed right behind Severus to the dungeons. She had to actually run because he was so tall and walking too fast. Severus seemed to notice that and slowed his pace. He opened the door to the dungeons and let Hermione go first inside there.

"Alright, we, actually, you have some common rules which you have to follow," Severus began, "You are not allowed to go to my rooms without my permission or if it isn't an emergency. And you have to take part in Slytherin's parties today, don't worry I will be there too and I'll let them know that now you are my apprentice you are to be respected. You will call me Master out of the lab but you are allowed to call me by my first name in the lab, or if it is too... err... informal you can call me by my surname or something."

Hermione nodded as she had understood everything and now that Severus was his Potions Master she would respect him even more and obey his commands. Not that she wanted to go to the Slytherin parties but if that was something he wanted her to do she would do it even if she was called mudblood million times.

"Do you have any questions?" Severus asked and looked at her.

"Could I go and change my clothes, I wouldn't like to be dressed like this the whole day..." Hermione said feeling rather annoyed.

_"You could keep them all the time... I wouldn't mind." _Severus thought and smirked. "Ah, Miss Granger, don't you remember that you will attend the parties, not that if you didn't want to be as beautiful as you are now, then you can change the dress."

Hermione's mouth was dropped open and her cheeks were burning. _"Did he just compliment me? Did I hear him say that I was beautiful." _she thought and her cheeks were possibly bright red right now.

"I... err..." Hermione began but couldn't say anything.

Severus smirked he had succeeded to silence her, and maybe he had actually meant what he had said. Just maybe. He was too proud to admit it but he had a little crush on her, not that he would act on it but he liked to confuse and tease Hermione. She was so cute and beautiful... _"What the hell? Look what she does to you! She makes you use words like 'cute' and 'beautiful'." _Severus smirk faded and he turned away from Hermione to hide his own blush.

"Severus, could you show me my room?" Hermione asked carefully and took a step closer.

Severus turned around and doing that he fell over Hermione and they crashed to the floor. Severus was on top of her and he was kind of shocked.

"Uh, I am sorry, it was my fault," Hermione said breathing slowly and looking at his eyes. Then her eyes dropped on his lips, she wanted so badly to kiss him again, feel those soft lips in hers once more.

"Alright, I Uhm... I think we..." Severus started and seemed to notice where Hermione's gaze had dropped. Severus moved his muscular body from the top of Hermione and stood up. He offered her his hand to help her up. Hermione could have said that she had seen Severus blushing while he was on top of her. "I am sorry, Miss Granger, I should have been more careful."

"It is Hermione, you can call me Hermione," she said taking his hand and got up from the floor.

"Now, I guess I will show you my... err... your room," Severus said almost doing an awful mistake by telling her that he would show his rooms to her.

Hermione giggled when she heard what he was about to say at the first try.

Severus looked at her confused, "What is so funny?"

"You almost said that you would show me 'your rooms', not that I had minded if you did," Hermione said smirking knowing as well as Severus that she was flirting.

"Err... Alright, Uhm," Severus began shyly, "Well then. Follow me." Saying that he turned around and opened a door which led into the stairs and to another door. When he opened the door Hermione gasped in enchantment. "I guess you like your room then?"

"I don't like it, I LOVE IT!" She gasped and looked around at the room.

"So I guessed," Severus murmured and turned around.

"Do you mean to tell me that you made this room for me?" Hermione asked and stared at her potions master.

"Yes, I..." Severus said the beginning about what he was going to say but was interrupted when Hermione threw her arms around him. She smelled like strawberries, summer, and roses. Her smell was like a drug and he wanted to inhale more of it.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear and that was something which made him want to take her on the bed and snog her senseless.

"Y-you a-are w-welcome," Severus said in a trembling voice and pushing away from the hug. "I g-guess y-you will come down at 6 pm. I will take y-you at the party."

"Ok, see you then," Hermione said and fell to her bed which was so soft and it felt like she would drown there. After a few minutes, she had drifted on to sleep.

* * *

At 5 pm.

Hermione woke up and looked at the watch. 5 pm. She had an hour to fix her makeup and hair.

"Oh shit," Hermione whined and tried to do something with her hair. "I think this time I will be so damn late from the party."

"Yes, I really think so too," she heard someone murmuring behind her. Hermione turned around to look at his potions master and scowled.

"Never do that again," Hermione snapped and glared badly at Severus.

"What?" Severus looked at her with surprise. "I thought that you Gryffindors didn't scare anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to comb her hair again. "Ha, you should have seen Malfoy before I punched him," she said smirking, "oops! I shouldn't have said that."

"It was you?" Severus asked with astonishment.

"Yes... Wait how...? Hermione asked amazed.

"He told me, Mr. Malfoy, I mean. He was astonished about something when he came down to my office so I asked him what happened. Of course, he told me that someone had hit him and something about... Uhm... muggle-born, but he used worse words while describing. I think he likes you," Severus finished and looked at her.

Hermione began to laugh and walked past him almost falling down the stairs if Severus hadn't caught her. "Now you have made the best joke I have ever heard... Malfoy liking me!" she almost screamed while laughing and Severus scowled at her.

"I could actually let you fall down the stairs. But because you are my apprentice and everyone likes you except me I think Dumbledore would kill me if you got injured," Severus said sarcastically.

"You don't like me?" Hermione questioned and had stopped laughing. There were tears gathering on her eyes when she turned to look at him again.

"I... I have to go," Severus said and let her standing to the stairs. He knew perfectly well that he had hurt her feelings and that she would revenge it that Gryffindor she was. "Damn, why me?" he murmured hearing that Hermione slammed her door closed.

* * *

**A/N: I had the other story and I got to hear that someone had written a similar one and I had to delete it because I got so anxious. I hope there is no similar story to this because I don't want to get a panic attack like I just got. **

**I usually write everything by myself and I would never copy a story from someone else it would make me a fake publisher or something. I hope that this fanfic doesn't cause me any problems because I have written all of the chapters from my own imagination but all of the characters belong to fabulous J. K. ROWLING. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Party

**A/N: Sorry, I promised to publish a chapter every day but I have been so busy last week that I just haven't had enough time for it. **

* * *

"Hermione please, come out!" Severus pleaded and tried to open the door by using Alohomora, but obviously Hermione had warded it. "Damn it, Hermione! Open the DOOR!"

"Please leave!" Hermione shouted from the other side.

"Miss, Little Know-It-All, Granger..." Severus began silkily and continued, "could you open the door. I said that I don't like you, but it doesn't mean that I hate you."

"Well, maybe it would do good for you to remember how you treated me in class. Or have you already forgotten?" Hermione said from the other side of the door scowling the floor.

"I... DAMN IT! GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Severus yelled and he was losing his temper.

"No," Hermione replied smirking this time because she wanted to annoy him.

"Damn these Gryf..." Severus began but was interrupted.

"Problems in the paradise?" the voice questioned and Severus turned his attention away from the door to the way he had heard the voice.

"Werewolf what are you doing here?" Severus snapped and glared at Remus.

"Ah, I can see that you have done something stupid to make Hermione this angry. What did you do?" Remus asked and smirked at Severus who send him a deadly glare.

"I... What makes you think that I have done something? I didn't do anything at all and she is acting like the naïv insufferable know-it-all as she is," Severus said and scowled at the door which led to Hermione's room. "I HOPE THAT THE INSUFFERABLE KNOW-IT-ALL CAME DOWN TO SEE HER FRIEND!"

Remus rolled his eyes and began to laugh. "Severus, you will never get her out of her room like that. Let me help," Remus said haughtily and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, it is Remus, please come out," he said and looked at Severus who wasn't convinced of Remus' tactic.

"Did that brat leave?" Hermione questioned and obviously Severus was the brat she had asked about.

"Yes he did leave, maybe you could come out and we could speak," Remus suggested and smiled a little at Severus.

"Alright, but if that brat hasn't left I will hex you," Hermione treated and took away the wards around her door.'

"Severus maybe you should wait a moment somewhere else or she will hex both of us," Remus said warily not wanting to get hexed by Hermione.

Severus made a nod and left as quickly as he could. He could have said that he heard the door open and Hermione giggling when she saw Remus. _"Damn, she likes him more than me," _Severus thought jealously.

* * *

"Remus!" Hermione screamed with delight and threw her arms around him.

"Alright Hermione, Uhm... what did Severus do?" Remus asked and smiled a little.

"Nothing," Hermione replied and began to giggle. "I just wanted to frustrate him for saying that he didn't like me."

"Wait, what? Did you just do this because you wanted to frustrate him?" Remus questioned simply amused trying not to laugh.

"Yes. And I guess that I succeeded," Hermione giggled and Remus began to laugh too.

"I have only met one person who got to frustrate Severus whenever she wanted and she didn't get hexed. If Severus doesn't hex you, Hermione, I think he probably likes you," Remus said and looked at Hermione who busted out laughing even harder.

"You made the best joke in the whole universe!" she said while laughing. "Severus Snape would never find me likable nor anyone, he probably has never liked a..."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, Miss Granger," Hermione heard a deep silky voice saying, "Because you wouldn't want to spend your only Hogsmeade weekend brewing with me."

Hermione scowled at him and made Remus laugh again which made Severus glaring both of them deadly until Severus began to laugh too.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked simply surprised before began to giggle herself.

"Alright, alright," Remus said trying to calm his breathing after laughing that much, "Severus, you have my potion don't you?"

"Yes," Severus answered and went to get it.

"I have never heard him laughing like that," Remus told and looked at Hermione. "He's beginning to open, thanks to you. Maybe I was right you will only influence him positively."

"Remus if you are going to continue making jokes, please stop it..." Hermione said trying to hide a giggle.

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Remus replied smirking and saw that Severus came back with his potion. "See you Hermione, but please don't do this again I don't want to be seated next to a vampire the next day at the morning breakfast table."

"Of course Remus," she replied smirking and Remus rolled his eyes. "I will probably do it for fun just to tease you."

"What are you speaking about?" Severus questioned suspecting that they were planning something behind his back.

"Nothing!" Remus and Hermione answered in union.

"I should probably, really, leave now," Remus said and turned to leave.

"Remus, I will see you and the boys tomorrow," Hermione yelled after him and turned to look at Severus who was once again scowling.

"What?" Hermione questioned her beautiful curls slipping out behind her ear.

"I think we should go now, or the Slytherin pupils will try to make my head hurt with their idiotic questions. Alright then, let's go," Severus said and curtly gave her his hand which she took hesitantly.

* * *

At the party...

Severus escorted Hermione to the Slytherin common room where the party was kept. She looked around and saw that the room wasn't all green but there was also silver and other colors which she liked a bit more than those being in Gryffindor's common room. Of course, the room was decorated for the party, it was breathtaking even better decorated than the Gryffindor common room when there would be holding a party. When Hermione turned to look at Severus, she saw that he had left somewhere.

"WHAT?! Why is the MUDBLOOD here?" a female voice questioned and Hermione turned her gaze to the side where she had heard the voice. She saw the ugly female face of Pansy Parkinson and scowled.

"Yeah, what is SHE doing here?" another voice asked and it was obviously Malfoy.

Then the other Slytherins began to throw questions and surrounded Hermione and mocked her.

"SHUT UP! AND GET AWAY FROM MY APPRENTICE!" Severus roared when he came back to the common room.

Everyone was stunned, no-one said anything, no sound could be heard. Actually you could have heard a pin drop if you were listening carefully enough.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" Severus questioned and scowled at the other Slytherins. Hermione nodded looking out for the exit. "I expected more from all of you! Is this how you welcome a quest? Your Hogsmeade weekends for the next four weeks are canceled and if I hear one of you ever using the word 'Mudblood' again I will promise you that she or he will have detention for the rest of the year. Understood?"

Everyone just stared stupidly at Severus. And then someone unexcepted opened his mouth to speak.

"I... we, are sorry Professor Snape, we won't do this again. And I guess every one of us will welcome err... Hermione to join here," for everyone's surprise it was Malfoy who was apologizing and welcoming Hermione to the party first.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said silkily, "I have some new rules for you. As you have heard Miss Granger is my new apprentice and I will not see any misbehaving or disrespecting from you. You will treat her as your equal even if she was a muggle-born. Hermione can come and leave the Slytherin common room whenever she wants and you will welcome her here as she was one of us. If I hear from Hermione that some of you were behaving like what I saw this afternoon she is able to take points off from you and so do I. But she also can give points for you if you behave. Understood?"

Severus glared at all of his Slytherins and they nodded. "I guess all of you should apologize to her and welcome her."

"Hermione, I am really and truly sorry," someone said from the back of the rows. For everyone's and more for Hermione's surprise, it was Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but then there was a line of Slytherins shaking her hand, apologizing and welcoming her to the party.

"I think you should have a speak," Severus whispered into her ear and a shiver run down her spine.

"I what?" Hermione questioned and looked around. Every Slytherin student was staring at her and waiting.

"I Uhm... Alright, I forgive all of you. I hope that we could become friends and start with the cleared table. If you behave yourself I promise that I will behave too. I except that I am as respected here as the other Slytherins are," Hermione said and blushed when everyone applauded at her speech.

"Hermione, that was a great speech," Malfoy said and smirked at her. "I will help you and as you said we will start with the cleared table."

"Thanks, Draco, I am sorry that I hit you last year and that my friends have been like brats for you," Hermione whispered that no-one could hear.

"Nothing to apologize for, actually I liked the punch you gave me. If you could excuse me," Draco said and winked his left eye to her and went to get Pansy to dance.

* * *

When the sun had died and the moon raised to the sky, it was the time for the last dance. Hermione had danced with a few Slytherin boys and had enjoyed her time. The Slytherins had got off to the bed as Severus had commanded them to go.

"Miss Granger, I guess I will have this dance," she heard a deep beautiful voice ask.

Hermione looked up to see Severus looking at her with a smirk and then she looked at his offered hand. "Head of the House will have always the last dance when the other students have left."

"Alright then," Hermione said taking his hand. Severus led her to the dance floor and took her left hand and put his free hand on her waist.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, I didn't expect anything like this from them," Severus said with a deep regret in his voice.

"It is nothing. Actually I never expected that they would apologize for someone like me," Hermione said quietly and looked at him smiling sadly. "It is the worse part of being a muggle-born. I know that it isn't my fault but sometimes I blame myself for it, I can't help it or change my parents because I love them. I guess this is going to be the new beginning?"

Severus looked at her with an odd expression in his face. "It isn't your fault. Neither is your parents' fault. Remember that you are perfect the way you are, don't change yourself because someone else has requested it... Just be yourself and if it isn't enough for your friends then they aren't true friends... I once thought that if I changed myself I would get good friends I was wrong..."

Hermione saw that Severus' expression was pained and he had stopped dancing letting her hand wall to her other side. "Sir... err... Severus thank you," she said and smiled. "I think that that was something I should have heard before now."

Before Severus could have replied Hermione took a step closer to him. She rose to her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Severus, I enjoyed my time and the last dance," she said and left the room leaving a stunned Severus standing there and watching after her.

"What was that?" he said thinking aloud and touched the spot on his cheek where Hermione had pecked him. He was so distraught that he didn't see Malfoy leaving the common room with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Draco Malfoy saw that kiss that Hermione gave Severus. He is probably planning on something. Read the next chapter and find out about Malfoy's plan. And please REVIEW! I will answer when I have time for it. Thanks for the reviews you have already given, you have been really helpful.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ron is an ass again

* * *

Malfoy was smirking when he got off from the common room. Snape obviously had some affections for his new apprentice and his apprentice, Hermione, seemed to share these feelings. Malfoy was sure that they were both more than just stubborn to admit it so he had to do something. But the question was, what should he do? And how could he avoid the blame if everything goes wrong?

After he had gotten to the boys' dorm Draco took off his school robes and got silently to the bed. He knew perfectly well that if he made a mistake his father would probably kill him after he had been tortured by Severus and possibly by Hermione. They would be disappointed with him and for sure angry. Draco couldn't afford to make a mistake, so he needed a plan. And with that on his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. "What the hell was that?" she wondered panting on her bed. Hermione had just seen one of the most disturbing dreams that she had ever had. In that dream, there had been a faceless man and he had kissed her passionately and called her by her name. The dream was disturbing because Hermione was still in a relationship with Ron. It wasn't okay that she dreamed about someone else kissing her.

Hermione got up from her bed and looked at her watch, it was 7 am. _"How the hell did I sleep so long?" _Hermione thought and tried to get the disturbing pictures of her dream out of her mind. When she opened her door and got down the stairs to Snape's living room. The first thing she saw was Severus sleeping on a couch. Hermione almost giggled but decided to stay quiet. She didn't want to wake her professor so she toed next to the couch and transfigured a pillow to a soft blanket. She tucked the blanket over his shoulders and toes.

Severus turned in his sleep and murmured something but Hermione didn't understand anything he was saying. "Hermione..." he murmured and that caught Hermione's breath. It was the first time he had said her first name. Hermione looked at him softly and touched his cheek with her hand. Severus looked much younger when he was sleeping, handsome even... Wait what? When had she become to think that he was handsome?

Hermione turned to leave a smile playing on her lips, she would probably see her friends at the breakfast table.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the breakfast table, she was almost alone on the Great Hall. Like said she was almost alone there was also Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang. Hermione sat next to Ginny and they ate their breakfast in perfect silence.

Malfoy got up from his table and walked straight at the Gryffindor's breakfast table. "It was a nice party yesterday, wasn't it? I guess we will see you today?" he asked smirking. Hermione turned her attention to Malfoy and smiled a bit.

"Draco... I had fun yesterday thank you. And I guess I could drop a visit at your common room sometime today," Hermione replied and turned her back at him.

When Malfoy had left Ginny turned her face at Hermione.

"Ginny just ask, I know you want to," Hermione said when she noticed that Ginny was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What the Hell was that?" Ginny questioned.

"I was at the Slytherins' party yesterday," Hermione simply replied and turned her attention back to her food.

"You were where?!" Ginny asked and someone had joined to the question. Ginny and Hermione turned their heads to look who was standing behind them.

"Ron sit down and let me explain," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, love, what would you like to do in Slytherins' party?" Ron asked confused.

"Where should I start?" Hermione wondered aloud and put her plate away because she wasn't hungry anymore.

"I guess you should start from the beginning," Ginny helped and stared at her.

"Alright, I guess you saw who asked me to dance and that I left with him..." Hermione began.

"Wait how does the greasy git have anything to do with this?" Ron questioned angrily.

"Ron let me speak if you want to know the answer," Hermione said frustrated, "As I said I left with Snape because we had to go to the Dumbledore's office..."

And yet again someone interrupted her "Ah, that's why Dumbledore left in hurry from the Ballroom," Ginny said and Hermione glared at her.

"As I said we had to go to the Dumbledore's office because of Sev- Professor Snape had asked me to become his apprentice and we had to bind the contract. So that's why I was in the Slytherins' party. I've got an apprenticeship in potions," Hermione said smiling because she was proud of herself.

"Congratulations Hermione," Ginny said smiling widely and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said smiling and turned her attention to Ron and waited for him to tell that he was happy for her but...

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Ron screamed his face red. "You aren't even good enough to get an apprenticeship in potions."

Ginny stared at her brother, she knew perfectly well that Ron had hurt Hermione once again. Then she turned her attention to Hermione who had just got up from the table and who looked at her brother with anger.

"Ron I hoped that you had changed but you have proven me to be once again wrong," Hermione began with a cold and distant voice, "Our relationship is over. I break up with you. I guess that is what you wanted in the first place."

"I don't need mudbloods like you!" Ron yelled and stood up. "Leave!"

Hermione turned and ran away from the breakfast table. Then it was Ginny's turn to speak.

"Ronald Weasley, I will tell mom what you just said. You disgust me! You are lucky that I don't hex you right now!" Ginny screamed and hit Ron on his cheek with the back of her hand. After doing that Ginny left her brother to the table alone.

"RONALD WEASLEY, IN MY OFFICE NOW!" McGonagall screamed from the teachers' table.

* * *

**A/N: I have had too many things to do I am sorry that I haven't written sooner. I hope you are still interested to read this. Okay Ron is proved to be an ass once again. Hermione is lucky to get away from relationship with him. **


	10. NEW STORY

**Hello,**

**I know you have been waiting for the new chapter for months and I am sorry to say that I have been too busy with school. But I can give you a clue that I have written a new fanfic which name is: Potions Apprentice. It is rewritten fanfic and I have got the permission to do it by the author llorolalluvia.****A huge thanks to the author. You have deserved it.**

**I hope you could go and read the fanfic and even more, I hope that you like it.**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Malfoy's plan

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I know that there might be a lot of grammar issues in the text but I am not a native English speaker or writer. I have thought about writing in Finnish because that would be a lot easier. But then some of you wouldn't have any idea what you were about to read so I have a problem which I have to solve by myself. Maybe I'd try it in Swedish but it would be a catastrophe as well. **

**Please remember to review it helps me to become a better author. **

* * *

Hermione ran to the dungeons and to her room as fast as she could. That donkey, Ron, had hurt her once again and now it would be the last time. Hermione didn't actually notice that she had gone past some of her professors on the hallways and past Severus Snape who'd been about to go and get some breakfast himself.

"I hate Ron and I hope I never see him again," Hermione murmured and the tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. When she got to her room she went straight to the bed and tried not to think which seemed to be impossible. _"Why it has to be always Ron who mucks up? WHY?!" _she thought sadly. Then she heard a voice... _Knock knock..._

"Go away!" Hermione sobbed because she wanted to be left alone.

"Could I come in?" a deep voice asked and Hermione could hear that he, possibly Severus, was worried.

_"That's cute, he cares. No, this is Professor Snape he ain't cute," _Hermione thought and didn't reply anything. Then she heard the door open and Severus came in.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked carefully standing next to her bed.

"If you are that smart you would probably see that I am not alright," Hermione said sarcastically tears falling down her cheeks.

"Apologizes Miss Granger," Severus murmured and glared at her. He was really bad with crying women because he had no idea how to comfort them.

"Cnt uu oo ay," Hermione murmured her head on the pillow.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat?" Severus asked raising his left eyebrow.

"I asked; can't you just go away?" Hermione repeated as she had got her face off the pillow.

"No," Severus simply answered and kept standing right next to her bed.

"Leave me alone..." Hermione began tiredly and she was a bit furious that Severus didn't leave when she had requested it.

"No, I won't leave you alone before you have told me what has happened," Severus said strictly, "As it is I am your master and you are my apprentice, I have to be sure that you are alright. And as it is you are not. So please open your mouth and tell me what is the cause of you crying."

Hermione got herself up into a sitting position and looked at Severus. "Sit. If you want to hear about what happened that much I want you to sit," Hermione ordered.

"Alright then," Severus replied and sat down on Hermione's bed right next to her. He tried to keep his emotions in control because he was sitting right next to a beautiful woman. _"No, she ain't beautiful. She is just a know-it-all Gryffindor nothing else." _

"So what do you want to hear?" Hermione questioned and scowled at him.

"I... Just tell what made you sad," Severus said softly and gave her a sad smile, "You are more beautiful when you smile."

Hermione blushed, _"What the hell? Did he just tell me that I am beautiful," _she thought confused.

"Yes I told you that you are beautiful," Severus said and smiled a little.

"Oh, well thank you I guess," Hermione replied looking at him. "Well, I guess I will start from the beginning."

And so Hermione began to tell what had happened...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Draco are you planning something because you are smirking like an idiot," Pansy questioned and looked at him confused.

"Yes, I actually am, " said Malfoy smirking and then he opened his mouth again, "You know Professor Snape?"

"Yes, duh... Who wouldn't know him, he is our head of house," Pansy answered rolling her eyes. "Why are you asking? What are you planning?"

"I happen to know that Professor Snape likes someone and he is too damn stubborn to admit it," Malfoy said writing something down on the parchment front of him on the table. "I am planning to help him because she likes him too but is as stubborn as him."

"Draco could you tell me who is the woman Severus loves?" Pansy asked looking out from the window.

"You won't like it..." Draco began but was interrupted by Pansy.

"Just tell me already," Pansy hissed and turned her gaze to Draco.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Draco asked and saw her nodding. "Alright then... It is... It is Hermione Granger."

The silence was unbreakable. Pansy stared at Draco with a shock, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Pansy opened her mouth and closed it again she had no idea what she was going to say. She was wordless for almost the seventeen thousandth time that year.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but you weren't at the common-room after the party was over," said Draco smirking simply for Pansy's wordlessness.

"Snape will kill you if he finds out about your plan," Pansy breathed out, "are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure about this. You know how stubborn they are, they wouldn't admit it without help from someone else," Malfoy explained and turned his attention on his notes which were on the table. "I have written my ideas down on this parchment and we have ten opportunities to make them admit their feelings."

"We?!" Pansy asked slightly amazed. "Leave me out of this, I want to live the next year!"

"I know, but they will never find out and if they do well we are screwed," Draco said carefully and looked at Pansy.

"Alright let me see your ideas," Pansy sighed and took the parchment out of his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I have decided that I will not care that much if the grammar is right or not. If you understand what I have written it is good enough. **

**In the next chapter the first plan will take its place. Mwahaha, and it is more than just awful. **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What are you doing here?

**A/N: I know they're acting out of the character but I wanted it to be like that. In this chapter, there is going to be a letter from an anonymous person and Severus and Hermione are going to be tricked. Alright, all of you know that the letter is from Malfoy and Pansy.**

* * *

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Please meet me in front of The Three Broomsticks today at 7 pm. I have something really important to tell you._

_~MP_

_"Who the hell is MP," _Hermione wondered and put the letter on the table in her room. _"How the hell I am going to get there? Snape will kill me if I leave out of that late."_

Meanwhile in Severus' rooms...

* * *

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Please meet me in front of The Three Broomsticks today t 7 pm. I have something really important to tell you._

_~MP_

_"Is this some sort of a joke?" _Severus thought and turned the letter around to see if there was anything else written in it just to notice that there wasn't anything else. He was suspicious of the letter, whoever had sent this didn't want to tell his or her name. What if it was someone who he had known while he was a death eater, he would be probably a target as he had helped that damn-boy-who-lived-to-defeat-the-you-know who. But still, he was curious about who had sent the letter and sighing he put it aside, "Seems like I have to go and find out who it is."

* * *

At 6 pm.

"Sir, could I go and meet my friends? They're at Hogsmeade and I'd really like to go," Hermione said switching her weight from the other foot to another.

"Why should I let you go?" Severus asked silkily as he knew that Hermione was lying. _"She is obviously lying, but why?" _Severus thought and lifted his gaze from the essay he was grading.

"Please, sir, I haven't met them for ages," Hermione pleaded and looked at Severus with her honey-brown eyes.

"Alright then, go, but you have to be back here before 7 pm," Severus said and turned his attention back to the essay. There was something that made him suspicious about Hermione's leaving but he decided to ignore it.

After half an hour there was still something that was distracting him so much that he couldn't concentrate on grading the potions essays so he stood up taking his wand from the table. Severus took his black jacket which fit in with his black robes. Severus was determined to find out who had sent the letter and if it was just a stupid prank someone would pay for it and he would make sure of it.

* * *

Hermione had gone straight to The Three Broomstick and was waiting inside that it was 7 pm. When it was nearly seven she stepped out from the Three Broomsticks and waited for someone to come.

_"Snape will kill me if he finds out that I lied to him," _she thought nearly scared of what would happen if Snape got to know that she wasn't meeting with her friends. Actually she had no idea who she was meeting with so she took her wand from her pocket and waited...

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" Hermione heard a deep voice asking and turned around her wand raised straight into the level of the person's chest. "Put that wand down you stupid girl."

"Oh, it was just you. Master Snape I didn't wait to see you here," Hermione replied and lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't think that it is any of your business, Miss Granger," Severus replied, "Who are you waiting for? I know that you weren't going to meet with your friends, so tell me why did you lie?"

"I Uhm... I don't know if I should tell you as it is it ain't any of your business either," Hermione replied and her gaze dropped on her shoes as she didn't want to say anything about the letter she had received from MP.

Severus looked at her with pure disgust. "YOU," he began and had successfully got Hermione's attention, "Will Tell ME why you are here."

"Alright, I received a letter that said _'Dear Hermione, Please meet me in front of The Three Broomsticks today at 7 pm. I have something really important to tell you. ~MP' _so here I am waiting for someone," Hermione said and she looked irritated as it was she had waited nearly for two hours. "And I actually don't have any idea who could have sent the letter to me."

"You received a letter too?" Severus asked surprised raising slightly his left eyebrow.

"Yes... Wait what do you mean with 'too'?" Hermione questioned even more irritated that someone had tricked her and her potions Master.

"I mean that I got a letter like that too," Severus replied ashamed of himself falling for such a trick.

"I guess I am going back to Hogwarts, good Night, sir," Hermione said quickly and began to walk away.

"I am coming with you," Severus murmured and so they left together most surprisingly not apparating to the Hogwarts' Gates but walking together in complete silence as it was they were both ashamed and irritated.

_"I will revenge this for the MP or whoever wrote that letter," _Severus thought angrily. Whoever wrote the letter would pay for the stupid prank very painfully.

_"I will find out who the hell MP is," _Hermione thought determinedly and after she had found out who it was she would make them pay for the time she lost from reading.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what I thought when I wrote this chapter... Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tomorrow is the first blank page of a 365-page book. Wrote a good one. ~Brad Paisley

Happy NEW YEAR GUYS!


End file.
